Como pasan los años
by LeslieLightrose
Summary: Después de cumplir los 18 años Chihiro se convierte en toda una adulta, pero...cual son las consecuencias que se le darán al no recordar a ninguno de sus amigos y las aventuras que emprendió de niña? Cuál fue la causa de su amnesia? Acompáñame en esta aventura a descubrir cuál fue el motivo de su causa.
1. Chapter 1

Aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer...

Cada noche tengo el mismo sueño... De cuando era solo una pequeña niña pidiendo ayuda... y el me rescato... Un extraño dragon siendo arrastrado conmigo en el océano... Fue una experiencia aterradora pero a la vez fascinante... Cada noche me pregunto... Quien sera aquel dragon... Y porque me habia salvado? Lo unico que recuerdo es a una extraña señora de apariencia no tan joven colocaba en mi mano una liga de hermosos cristales, sin duda era lindo...

Bueno... Hoy es mi cumpleaños... Hoy... Hoy es el dia en que cumplo 18 años. Aun viviendo en la misma ciudad en la que me mude hace 8 años, digamos que me adapte rapidamente a la escuela, todos eran muy amables conmigo, como cualquier chica normal... Mi nombre es Chihiro ogino y hoy cumplo 18 años... Mis amigos y yo salimos despues de clases para festejar mi cumpleaños...

Mis padres trabajan hasta tarde asi que hoy solo quiero pasar la tarde solamente con ellos.

Justo cuando salimos despues de clase, mis amigos me estaban esperando en la salida...

\- perdonen la tardanza.. Estaba... ¡AH! - en cuanto menos me lo espere, me habia tropezado con mis propios pies, sere tonta! Desde niña siempre me a pasado estas cosas, yo misma me avergüenzo enfrente de los demas

\- ¡Chihiro! E-Estas bien? Dejame ayudarte... - habia dicho una de mis mejores amigas, corrio hacia mi para agacharse, tomando mis brazos para ayudarme

Ella es Yumi, somos amigas desde que tenia 10 años, y lo mejor de todo, es que fue la primera que me recibio en cuanto me mude a este lugar, ella viva justo aun lado de mi casa, desde entonces compartimos muchas cosas juntas.

\- oh... muchas gracias Yumi- me levante y comence a limpiar todo el polvo que se habia acumulado en mi uniforme

\- sera mejor que tengas cuidado la proxima vez, no queremos que nuestra cumpleañera se lastimara en su dia especial - habia dicho un chico de cabello negro y ojos perfectos

\- s-si... - me sonroje de inmediato en cuanto se me acerco aquel chico puso su mano en mi cabeza acariciandola

Les presento a Kaito, un chico de la clase 3-2, es un año mayor que nosotras pero tambien fue el primer chico que me gusto desde que vine aqui, suele ser muy popular entre las chicas pero en especial se junta con nosotras asi que creo... Que yo le gusto...

\- hola? Chihiro? Debemos ebemo, ya baja de las nubes y vamonos - habia dicho sora el hermano de kaito

\- e-eh si... lo siento - camine aun lado de kaito mientras el me regalaba una sonrisa

Fue asi en donde nos encaminamos a un lugar desconocido en donde festejariamos mi cumpleaños con todos mis amigos, pero lo que nunca pense es que aquella decision cambiaria mi destino...

Bien chicos! Este es mi primer fanfic asi que depende de que tan bueno sea hare la siguiente parte en donde ustedes mismos decidiran lo que quieren que pase! Aqui les colocare las opciones de lo gustaria que pasara! Recuerden que la decision que tomen cambiara el rumbo de esta historia!

Que les gustaria que pasara en la historia?

1-. El dia en que haku regresa alas aguas termales tuvo una batalla contra yubaba, el cual el ganador fue haku, desterrandola de sus aguas termales, declaradose el mas poderoso entre todos, mientras yubaba planea su venganza.

2.- El dia en que haku regresa a las aguas termales tuvo una batalla contra yubaba, despues de una pelea haku dijo algunas palabras, despertando a yubaba de sus emociones y de lo que estaba haciendo mal al tratar tan mal a sus empleados, declarando asi la paz en la ciudad perdida.

Cualquier opinion que quieran aportar a la historia por favor dejen sus comentarios en este capitulo! Y la decision que mas les haya gustado me dicen ^^

Bueno espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, soy nueva en esto asi que lamento si hice corto el capitulo pero necesitaba dejarlos con algo de suspenso :3 depende de cuanto les guste seguire con el siguiente capitulo lo prometo! Nos vemos!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Eh vuelto! bien! Antes de empezar quisiera agradecerle a Lily por su comentario que me motivo a hacerte este pequeño comic para agradecértelo!

art/Gracias-Lily-D-615403767

Ustedes saben que sus comentarios me animan mucho a que este fanfic sea un exito! Sin mas que decir les dejo el episodio :3

Segui a mis amigos hasta un camino desconocido donde solo podia ver arboles y pequeños arbustos a los costados del camino, por mas que pude no supe a donde querian llevarme, me estaban guiando a un lugar que definitivamente no conozco.

\- Oye chihiro... En todo este tiempo que nos hemos visto, nunca me hablaste quien te dio esa liga - de repente una mano me tomo del hombro sonrojandome al ver que era Kaito

\- si! Es muy bonita! Donde la compraste?- lo aposo Yumi con una gran sonrisa

\- e-eh... Bueno... Siendo honesta... No recuerdo quien me lo dio... Solo recuerdo que fue hace 8 años... -

\- bueno... Si la usas todo el tiempo eso quiere decir que significa mucho para ti cierto? -

\- s-si... - asenti un poco ruborizada, no sabia a donde querian llegar cambiando el tema por mi liga, senti que algo estaban tramando y creo que no era bueno.

\- oye Sora... Que son esos? -yumi señaló unas pequeñas construcciones de casitas en ruinas con pequeñas velas sin encender donde estas rodeaban un gran arbol.

\- eh? Ah eso... Son lugares sagrados, mi familia y yo venimos cada sabado a rezar -

\- woow genial! Son muy bonitas... Mira chihiro! tienes que ver esto - yumi se acerco a las pequeñas casas para observarlas mejor.

\- e-eh... oigan... C-cren que sea buena idea venir por aqui? Podriamos perdernos -

\- lo dudo mucho...oh vamos chihiro! No me digas que te da miedo... -

\- n-no es eso... Solo que... -

\- chihiro... no hay de que preocuparse, yo eh visto el lugar con mis propios ojos y creeme que no te arrepentiras, te lo prometo - yumi coloco su mano en mi hombro sonriendome, yo sé muy bien cuando miente asi que solo por esta vez le creere, solo espero que haya tomado la decision correcta

\- Bueno... Quiza... No hara daño ir... -

\- asi se habla! Vamos! Es por aqui -sora señaló el camino del fondo que guiaba hasta un bosque desconocido mientras corria directo hacia el

Yo aun insegura de mi decision, me encamino a un lugar desconocido, seguimos por un largo camino hasta llegar a una enorme cueva con una horrible estatua protegiendo la entrada, no era muy grande pero abarcaba un poco mas el camino llamando la atencion de mis compañeros.

\- bien... aqui es... -

\- E-Enserio es aqui? ... Aqui es donde me querian llevar? - logre contestar pero un poco asustada al ver la horrible estatua enfrente mio

\- no te preocupes chihiro, guardamos lo mejor para el final! Ven! Tienes que ver lo que hay en su interior! Es simplemente hermoso! -

\- no-..no lo se yumi estas segura que no es peligroso? -

-Te preocupas demasiado... Vamos chihiro... Relajate un poco y diviertete, se supone que es tu cumpleaños - pude sentir como kaito me sorprendia rodeando mis hombros desde guiandome hacia la cueva

\- s-si... Tienes razon... Lo lamento -dije esto despues de lanzar un suspiro, no tuve otra opcion mas que seguirlos.

Nos adentramos aun mas a la cueva mientras el viento soplaba con cautela hacia nosotros, de alguna forma extraña mientras mas nos adentrabamos a la cueva, siento que este sitio me resultaba familiar, intente recordarlo pero para mi muy mala suerte mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver que kaito solto mi mano

-bien! Que te parece chihiro?-

\- ... - no tuve palabras al ver el enorme ambiente natural que tenia frente a mis ojos

\- lo ves! Te dije que no te decepcionarias! Feliz cumpleaños chihiro! - rodeo aua brazos al rededor de mi con una gran sonrisa.

\- muchas gracias! -

\- ... Eh... Oigan! Huelen eso? - kaito sonrio por un momento mientras con su nariz empezaba a olfatear aquel olor -

\- si yo tambien puedo olerlo... Vamos chicas! -ambos corrieron hacia el extraño olor siguiendo su olfato.

\- oigan esperenos! -

Los seguimos desde un pequeño arroyo que cruzaron hasta un pueblo occidental con múltiples locales donde podian verse deliciosos platillos, lo que mas me dio miedo es que no huviera nadie! No deberiamos estar aqui... Tenia que hacer algo y rapido!

\- INTRUSOS! -

\- e-eh? - voltee a ver aquella voz masculina, era un extraño guerrero enorme con una gran armadura que se dirigia hacia nosotros empuñando su espada -

\- LARGUENSE DE AQUI AHORA! - corrio directo hacia nosotros lanzandonos flechas con un arco que saco de la nada.

\- ¡pero que fue eso! - sora logro esquivar una flecha.

\- ¡a quien le importa! ¡corran! - kaito comenzo a correr junto con sora mientras yumi y yo corriamos tomadas de la mano como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello.

\- ... ¡AH! - en cuanto menos me lo espere me habia tropezado con una de mis agujetas, soltando la mano de yumi, trate de hacer un esfuerzo para levantarme pero algo en mi lo impedia.

\- ¡Chihiro! Esperame ahi voy ti! - logre escuchar a yumi desde lejos pude alcanzar a ver como sora se lo impedia, la habia tomado en brazos y se fueron de ahi, pude ver como kaito se quedaba mirandome.

\- k...kaito... Ayudame... -

\- ¡Chihiro! - intento ir hacia mi, pero las flechas que lanzaba aquel guerrero se lo impedia.

\- ¡kaito no! Es demasiado peligroso! Tenemos que irnos ahora! -

\- ... - kaito me miro por un instante y en cuestion de segundos corrio de vuelta a la cueva.

\- kaito... -

Mi corazón se partia al ver como se iba con facilidad, ni siquiera lo habia pensado dos veces solamente se fue sin mirar atras, de repente todo a mi alrededor se volvio borroso en ese instante, ya no supe que mas paso despues de eso...

YEY! Al fin lo acabe :'D ahora es tu oportunidad de elegir que es lo que quieres que pase!

¿Con quien te gustaria que chihiro se reencontrara?

1) yubaba

2) kamashi

3) Lin

4) Haku

La verdad me encanto mucho hacer este capitulo, y esperen lo que se veine mas adelante! Sin duda ahora estoy muy inspirada! Espero disfruten esta historia tanto como yo! Sin mas que decir me despido! Chao!


	3. Chapter 3

[ Mucha gracias por sus comentarios! Me animan mucho a seguir con esta historia! Y ahora somos 3 personas mas que leen el fanfic! Quiero decirles que todos los personajes que aparecen en el capitulo anterior como opcion, son los mismos que aparecen en la pelicula segun la version latina, sin mas que decir los dejo con la siguiente lectura! Cuidense! x3 ]

No recuerdo lo que paso despues de aquel incente, pero solo se que kaito rompio mi corazon al dejarme tirada sin siquiera intentar luchar, me dejo tirada como un dueño abandonaria a su mascota en un lugar desconocido, sea lo que sea ya no me importaba, debo de pensar en una forma para poder salir de este lugar, por mas que quisiera despertarme algo me impedia abrir los ojos y mi cuerpo, como si estuviera bajo un hechizo, dentro de mi cabeza comence a escuchar voces extrañas que me llamaban de una manera grosera, pude sentir como mi alma era liberada y depositada en el suelo, pude alcanzar a oir voces que se aproximaban a mi alrededor, fue entonces que decidí que era momento de despertar.

\- ... -

\- miren... La humana esta despertando...-

\- ...a-ah... Donde estoy...- me lleve una mano a la cabeza mirando a todos y cada uno de las personas que ahora estaban a mi alrededor... Esperen un segundo... Esos son...

\- porque habra traido el señor Bo a esta humana? - una figura biscosa y verde salto hacia mi para observarme con desagrado, puedo jurar que con solo verlo mi rostro cambio en un instante por una llena de arrugas de lo asqueada que estaba al verlo.

\- u-..u-...u-.. Una rana! Por favor! Ayudenme! -

\- oye! Sera mejor que te comportes humana o seras nuestra proxima cena esta noche - un extraño hombre con apariecia de rana y humano me agarro de ambos brazos mientras me giraba de espaldas colocando su brazo encima de mi cuello sujetandome, esta vez no tenia donde escapar! Estaba totalmente asustada.

\- que hacemos con ella ahora? - respondio la misma rana de hace unos momentos para que algunas mujeres se aproximaran tambien.

\- no podremos hacerle nada hasta que el señor lo diga... -

\- no tiene porque enterarse, despues de todo lo que paso fue hace mucho tiempo, ya debio de haberla olvidado... -

\- tienen razon! Lo mejor sera que la ofrezcamos como aperitivo a nuestros señores... - el tipo que me sostenia ahora se le formo una sonrisa en su rostro que no me agrado en lo absoluto. Tengo que hacer algo y rapido!

\- p-por favor no... Le-les puedo ayudar en lo que sea... T-tan solo dejenme ir yo-.. -

\- como si pudieras hacer algo... Solo mirate, no harias nada con esas manos tan fragiles -

\- oigan.. Tampoco esta tan mal... Nos podria servir - habia dicho un extraño hombre de misma apariencia que el que me sujetaba con una sonrisa vulgar.

\- n-no por favor... Dejenme ir.. les prometo que no dire nada..- mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir por si solas entre mis mejillas.

\- ya has visto bastante humana! Llevenla a la cocina! Esta noche cenaremos estofado de humano -

\- ¡HURRA! - aquel Extraña persona me empujo entre la multitud que ahora me habia agarrado de pies a cabeza sin ninguna salida, este era mi fin...

\- ¡alto! -una mano misteriosa habia parado a la multitud dejando en completo silencio aquel ambiente, trate de verlo bien pero aquella figura estaba adentro del templó sin intenciones de salir aun.

\- pe-... pero señor... -

\- bajenla ahora... -

-... Pero.. -

\- dije... Bajenla... -

-... Como usted ordene mi señor - se inclina hacia adelante mientras los debas soltaban su agarre mientras yo caia al suelo.

\- eh... -

\- lo vez? Te dije que era ella... - una segunda figura aparecio al lado de la otra persona pero este media el doble de su tamaño.

\- yo lo confirmare... -

\- ... -

No supe que hacer en ese momento, mis ojos curiosos no apartaban la vista del templo con tal de que aquella figura se mostrara, siento que ya eh escuchado esa voz en alguna parte, por alguna razon mis piernas comenzaron a temblar por si solas y yo aun seguia en el suelo esperando que destino me aguardaria en este lugar.

Aquella sombra se mostro ante mi, dejandome con la boca semi abierta, su apariencia era sumamebte bella y angelical, su cabello largo le quedaba hasta su cintura Y su flequillo corto pero con unos mechones que daban en sus hombros, ese chico era diferente a los hombres de mi ciudad, sin duda era muy lindo.

Despues de unos momentos aquella persona camino en mi dirección sin quitarme los ojos de vista examinandome.

\- Chihiro... Eres tu? -

\- e-eh... Tu... Como sabes mi nombre - me quede callada por unos segundos con los ojos abiertos para luego respoderle, en ese instante comenzaron los murmullos por todas partes.

\- no puede ser es ella... -

\- que vergüenza... Y nosotros la tratamos tan mal...-

\- me siento culpable... -

\- ¡silencio! Todos vuelvan al trabajo... - el guerrero que momentos antes me habia atacado salia del templo mientras los demas regresaban en orden.

\- y-yo... No entiendo... Como sabes mi nombre... ¿Donde estoy? ¿Que es lo que quieren de mi? -

\- Chihiro... -

\- ... ¡EH! -

De repente senti un calido abrazo envolviendo mi cuerpo dejandome sin palabras, m-me... Me esta abrazando? ¿porque? Quien era este chico? Como sabe mi nombre? Necesito respuestas... Pude sentir como apretaba sus brazos contra mi cuerpo para despues separarse con una sonrisa.

\- Lamento si te asuste me llamo nigihayami kohaku Nushi pero tu puedes llamarme haku -

\- haku... - ese nombre... Estoy segura de haberlo escuchado antes.

\- Y respecto a tu pregunta... Tu y yo ya nos habiamos conocido... -

\- e-en serio? -

\- ... Sigueme... Tengo algo que mostrarte - asintio mientras se levantaba para levantar su mano hacia mi.

\- ... -

Me quede pensativa mirando su mano mientras yo apretaba mi mano contra mi pecho, yo aun dudaba si en tomarla o no... Apenas lo conozco y me dice que ya antes nos habiamos visto, esto no pinta nada bien y ahora... ¿que hago?

Bien chicos! Ahora es su momento para decidir que es lo que quieren que pase, tambien acepto sugerencies eh :'3 bueno vamos con las opciones!

¿Que es lo que deberia hacer Chihiro?

1.- aceptar acompañar a haku

2.- no acompañarlo

3.- salir corriendo

Bueno me tomo mucho tiempo de lo previsto hacer la historia ya que justo ahora me dijeron que tenia que hacer examenes semestrales pero apartir de el viernes soy libre! :'D bueno antes que nada quisiera agradecer los comentarios que han estado haciendo en el fanfic ya que sin ustedes este fanfic no se huviera hecho! Y espero que sigamos siguiendo mas cada dia! Bueno eso es todo, espero les haya gustado nos vemos chao ;3


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos! Lamento haberme tardado en escribirte esta historia pero bueno, veo que muchos esperan que siga está historia, así que seguiré gracias a ustedes, agradezco mucho aquellos que sigan esta historia y espero sigan acompañándome a leerla junto conmigo! Cuidense mucho y disfrútenlo!

Por...por alguna razon.. de repente.. mi corazón.. está latiendo muy rápido.. q-que me pasa.. acaso... Su sonrisa hizo algún efecto sobre mi? O.. solo..es una inocente atracción como toda chica tiene. Por alguna razón mi cuerpo por si solo, mientras acomodaba mi cabello atrás de mi oreja tome su mano mientras el estrechaba contra la suya para levantarme sin dificultad.

\- o.. wow... -

\- te ofrezco una disculpa Chihiro... No sé lo que te hayan hecho mis sirvientes, pero sé que están apenados, nadie sabía quien eras hasta que lo confirmaramos-

\- ... No... no es culpa de nadie.. lo entiendo pero.. en verdad no recuerdo nada de este lugar... -

Decepcionada solo apartó la mirada de la suya, me incomodaba tener sus ojos fijos en los míos ya que por alguna extraña razón solo me sonrojaba sin ninguna razón, pero...al mismo tiempo me sentía segura a su lado. Siento como algo cálido entrelaza mi mano sin evitar volver a fijar mis ojos en Haku quien ahora sostenía mi mano con una cálida sonrisa.

\- haré lo posible para que vuelvas a recordarme... no... a recordarnos a todos... Es una promesa.. -

-...-

-sigueme... Tengo algo que mostrarte..- me sujeta con ambas manos mientras mis ojos no se apartaban de los suyos.

-¡Chihiro! ¡Espera! -

\- ... Eh? -

De repente alguien interrumpe nuestra conversación, una chica de cabello castaño y enormes ojos negros corría directo hacia nosotros. Pude sentir como aquella desconocida me abrazaba con lágrimas en sus ojos, yo aún no entendía lo que pasaba, pero por alguna extraña razón.. siento que ya la conocía... Pero mi mente no quería cooperar para recordarla.

Aquella mujer de apariencia aun joven se separó para verme mejor, pude sentir sus cálidas manos tocando mi rostro, supongo que para verificar que sea yo ya que no paraba de mirarme y tocar mi cabello. No sé porque me dieron ganas de llorar con ella pero gracias a su gentil carácter que me estaba demostrando no pude evitar escapar una sonrisa.

-Chihiro.. en verdad eres tú... Cuanto has crecido mi pequeña, no sabes lo feliz que me hace el que estés de nuevo con nosotros.. solo mírate! Cuanto has crecido! Tal parece que ya no eres la misma niña tonta y torpe que conocí con kamaji.. Ahora... Eres toda una señorita -

-a-ah.. ... A mí.. por alguna razón... También me alegro verte... Pero... Quien eres?- mi sonrisa aún seguía intacta pero la de ella despareció de la nada para fijar su vista en haku.

\- que le hiciste... QUE LE HAS HECHO HAKU! -

\- Lin... yo no hice nada...lo juro.. estoy tan confundido como tú.. por eso necesito tu ayuda.. No puedo hacer esto solo... Ayúdame a que Chihiro recupere sus recuerdos.. sé que tanto tú como yo quiere a Chihiro nos recuerde, así que por favor ayúdame a que recuerde.. tenemos que hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo para que Chihiro no nos vuelva a olvidar otra vez.. por favor.. -

\- ... ... .. -

La vista de aquella mujer se fijó de nuevo en mi, no pude evitar sentir mucha tristeza por ellos, el no recordarlos me duele más de lo que no pude imaginar.

Al parecer la chica de nombre Lin me abrazó con un sentimiento cálido y acogedor, de alguna manera... Siento que esta calidez ya la había sentido antes.

\- esta bien... Cuenta conmigo Haku... Haré lo mejor que pueda... -

\- gracias Lin.. agradezco tu preocupación y apoyo.. debemos ayudar a Chihiro lo mejor que podamos.. por eso... .. necesito que la cuides mientras tanto.. has que recuerde el tiempo que pasaron juntas.. sé que eso la ayudará a recordar... -

\- ¿Que? Otra vez piensas ponerme esa carga! ... ... Más te vale que sepas lo que haces... Vamos Chihiro -

\- aguarda... Antes de que la lleves.. tengo algo que la ayudará a recordar.. mientras tanto.. encárgate de todo este en orden.. no me tardaré -

\- ¡es enserio! Apenas la veo 10 minutos y ya te la quieres llevar!? -

\- serán solo unos minutos Lin... Lo prometo.. llegaremos antes de la cena.. tendrán todo el día de mañana.. mientras tanto.. tengo primero unos asuntos que atender con ella antes.. -

\- si le llega a pasar algo a esa niña Haku lo lamentaras... Cuando está contigo siempre está en problemas o en algún tipo peligro, la quiero sana y salva me escuchaste? -

\- te escuché Lin.. muy fuerte y claro.. - en un instante Lin lo dejo en paz dirigiendo una última mirada hacia mi acariciando mi mejilla.

\- no tardes si? Tienes mucho que contarme antes que anochecía, está bien? -

\- ... .. s-si.. - asentí mientras me daba una cálida sonrisa adentrándose de nuevo a lo que parecía ser un templo de aguas termales.

\- bien Chihiro.. Ahora.. sigueme.. - hice lo que me pidió y seguí sin hacer ninguna sola pregunta.

No sabía a donde Haku me guiaba pero ví como me apartaba de aquel templo hasta perderlo de vista, no entiendo nada de lo que me a pasado hasta ahora, pero.. por alguna razón mi corazón me dice que todo estará bien y que confíe en ellos, serán unos desconocidos para mí pero mi instinto me dice que debo confiar en ellos. De repente me topé con la espalda de Haku quien al parecer se había detenido en seco. Por un momento se había quedado en silencio hasta que se volteó en mi dirección. Esos ojos... Otra ves fijos en los míos, causan en mi una extraña atracción que hace mi corazón palpite como loco, y al escucharlo pronunciar mi nombre hace que me guste aún más, es extraño. Nadie jamás me había hecho sentir asi, después de lo de Kaito, nunca pensé que alguien más me hiciera sentir de esta manera que no fuera Kaito, creo.. que empiezo a sentir algo por este chico... De la nada sentí como Haku me estrechaba de nuevo en sus brazos apretándome contra el.

\- Chihiro... en verdad.. lo siento..-

\- .. eh.. -

\- siento lo que estás a punto de ver.. pero.. sé que si lo hago me recordaras, porque ... Fue gracias a eso que te conocí... -

\- ... .. Q-que quieres decir? -

-...- el simplemente me sonríe y veo como Haku se envuelve en una luz blanca que me alerta a separarme.

Me tropecé de espaldas admirando aquella escena asustada, ví como aquella luz cambiaba a una forma más alargada, mientras que yo asustada me aferre a un árbol cercano con miedo admirando como aquella persona se transformaba en algo gigantesco que al parecer tomo la formaba de un dragón con escamas blancas y cabello turqueza, en ese instante lo comprendí... Sé que en alguna parte lo había visto antes, aquel rostro.. era difícil de olvidar, olvidando mi cobardía me atreví a acercarme más a el tomando su gran cabeza en mis manos y estrecharla en un abrazo. Por un momento pensé que lo había recordado, pero no todo...

\- Haku... No puedo recordarte pero... Hiciste que recordara aquella vez cuando me salvaste de ser ahogada cuando era pequeña.. .. gracias... Muchas gracias! Haku! - pequeñas lágrimas de derramaban por mis mejillas abrazando su cabeza tanto como pude.

Pude sentir como me elevaba y me lleva en su lomo, al parecer por un momento pude sentir como Haku me demostraba su felicidad dejándome que me sentará en su espalda pero de la nada se impulsó en el aire asustandome tuve que aferrarme a el lo mejor que pude mientras solo el se divertía volando entre los cielos.

Pude sentir como mi cabello bailaba junto al dulce viento del atardecer, poco a poco fui perdiendo el miedo, Haku me miró de vuelta, eso fue suficiente como para sacarme una sonrisa levantando mis brazos gritando lo feliz y divertido que era, pude admirar aquel hermoso el paisaje que se me hacía tan conocido en mi mente, pero por el momento no me importaba nada, solo quería gozar de aquel momento con Haku, porque apartir de ahora... Yo también haré mi esfuerzo para recordarlo.. no... Para recordar a todos los que se que eran mis amigos en este lugar.. lo prometo..

Continuará...

Y? Que opinan? Se esperaban esto jaja bueno hasta aquí lo dejaré! Ansió ver cómo está historia va tomando rumbo, una vez más lamento la espera, y seguiré más de esta historia! De hecho estoy en varios proyectos que quiero empezar y daré a mostrar más adelante! Bueno ahora les daré aqui 3 opciones que elegirán el rumbo de esta historia. Que les gustaría que hubiera en el siguiente capítulo?

1) romance

2) mas acción

3) o un momento trágico que marcara está historia!

Será su decisión lo que vaya a pesar chicos! Bueno sin más que decir eso es todo! nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo cuidense!


End file.
